Music From Another Room
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: A T/P fic, Trunks meets Pan when she's born but moves away with his father to another planet. What will happen when the two meet up again later? R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this story. It's a take off of one of my favorite movies, Music from another room. So if any of you have seen it you'll know basically what it's about. Anyway, please review and I'll keep the chapters going. Thank you!  
  
^. ~  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters and I do not own the story line to Music from Another room. Thank you.  
  
Title: Music From Another Room  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Default Chapter:  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
"Daddy, why do we have to go," a five year old, lavender haired boy whined to his father.  
  
"We have to before we leave to go back to my old home," a tall man said to the little boy. His hair stood tall. "Your mother would have liked you to see her friends at least once before we left."  
  
Frowning he agreed to go. After all, if it would please his dead mother, he would do it. He was always close to his mother throughout the short time he had with her, she got sick one day and the doctor's said they couldn't do anything to help.  
  
They drove for about an hour until they finally reached a large house that was out in the middle of nowhere. A man taller than his father came out to greet them. "Vegeta," he called out, "it's nice to see you!" He walked up to them. "And this must be Trunks who I heard so much about" Giving Trunks a goofy smile and he rubbed his hair down flat.  
  
Trunks walked into the house and noticed two other kids about his age. He walked over to them to see if they wanted to play. "Hi," the girl said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Trunks," he spoke softly and quickly.  
  
"I'm Marron and that's Goten. Want to play with us?"  
  
"Okay. What are we playing?"  
"Tag. And your it," she said as she tagged him, giggled and ran off with Goten. Trunks smiled and ran after them. They ran all through the house.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
Dinnertime came soon and everyone was seated at the table. There were other people that Trunks met later. Goku, ChiChi, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chautzu, Oolong, Puar, Krillin, 18, Videl- who was pregnant and due any day, and there was Gohan.  
  
They gave their thanks and started to eat and talk all at once. Trunks sat next to his dad and Goten. "Hey Trunks, after dinner you want to play some more?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*  
  
After everyone had finished their dinner, everyone started to leave, except, ChiChi, Goku, Videl, Gohan and Vegeta. Goten was sent to bed a little while after dinner had finished leaving Trunks to play by himself for a bit.  
  
Hiding in a small corner he looked through photo albums. Pictures of his mom and everyone else. Tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
A noise sounded from outside and the doors busted open with everyone walking in. Turns out that Videl had gone into labor and they were too far away from the hospital to get there in time.  
  
Trunks watched in awe as Videl screamed. With everyone paying close attention to Videl, Trunks quickly snuck out of the room without anyone noticing.  
  
Finally after hours had gone by, the screaming subsided and a sound of cries came and cheers of joy from the men.  
  
Trunks opened the door to see what was going on, he was only five he had no idea what was happening behind the doors. Everyone looked as he came in, "Come here son," Vegeta said. Trunks walked over and looked at the small bundle that Videl carried in her arms. It was a small baby. Tears ran down the women's faces as they watched the baby, he wasn't sure why.  
  
"What's its name?" Trunks asked innocently.  
  
"The baby is not an `it' boy," Vegeta said sternly.  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta," ChiChi nudged him in the arm.  
  
"Pan, Son Pan," Videl and Gohan said proudly in unison.  
  
A bit of silence over came the group. Then Trunks smiled and broke the sounds silence, "I'm gonna marry her." Everyone started laughing.  
  
Well that's the end of the default chapter. I know it's short, but anyway, the chapters to come will be extra long. I promise!! ^. ~ Thank you for reading, please review. The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter comes out.  
  
MiChan ^. ~ 


	2. Chapter 1- They Meet Again

All right. I'm back for the first actual chapter of the story. ^. ^ Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review thanks! ^. ~ Thanks to those of you have already been reading and reviewing, it means a lot!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the DBZ characters, nor do I own the story line of Music From Another Room. Thank you very much. - It would be cool if I did though, hehe ^. ~  
  
Title: Music From Another Room  
  
Genre: Romance/ General  
  
Rating: PG-13... so far.  
  
Author: MiChan ^. ~  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Chapter 1: They meet again.  
  
Years passed by; Trunks, now 28, had grown into a man. And a strong one indeed. His father had passed away a few months ago due to a virus that attacked his heart immediately causing a very painful death. Deciding there was no point in staying on the planet he grew up in, Trunks decided to leave back to where he lived with his mother and father a long time ago. Planet Earth.  
  
*Beep* The computer buzzed. "Reaching Planet Earth's atmosphere in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1", the computer spoke. The entire ship shook as it broke through the atmosphere at a remarkable speed. Buckling himself up to his seat, Trunks prepared for landing. "Here we go," he spoke softly to no one but himself.  
  
Landing hard but safely, Trunks grabbed all his stuff he would need. Stepping outside into the blinding sun, Trunks deeply inhaled the sweet air fragrant with wild lilies and ocean waters. "Finally," he said with a smile that could melt any girl who passed by him. Pressing a button, he turned his ship into a tiny capsule. Capsule Corps. Was where his mother had worked, she had been president. He decided to head into the town and apply at Capsule Corps. Seeing that he was Bulma Briefs son, he would have no problem at all. After that, he would see if his grandparents were still around, last time he saw them was before he and his father left. "Well, here I go. I start my new life." Trunks walked in the direction of the city.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Pan, now 23 years old, sat with her family and friends around the dinner table. They laughed and joked about such things from the past. Marron and Goten were now married for a year and expecting a son in a few months. Pan had a sister over the past 23 years, her name was Lola, and she was 17 years old and everything opposite of what Pan was. She was preppy and hated to train and fight.  
  
Pan stood up followed by Ubuu. "Everyone," she started to catch everyone's attention, " Ubuu and I would like to make an announcement." Excitement filled her eyes. Everyone stared at the two who stood in front of them. "I've got some big and exciting news to tell you," she spoke ecstatically looking at everyone.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Her Uncle Goten asked a little excited himself already.  
  
With a large reassuring smile from Ubuu, Pan started, "Ubuu and I are getting married!" A look of excitement came over everyone. Her mother Videl, grandmother ChiChi and best friend Marron all squealed with joy hugging her over and over, while the men shook Ubuu's hand and gave him a nice hard pat on the back.  
  
"Well why don't you say we all go out and celebrate this special engagement," ChiChi announced.  
  
"Yeah, great idea Chi," Goku beamed. "How bout some dessert at the Ice-cream Palace?"  
  
"Sounds great, let's go," Ubuu said. Everyone jumped up and ran to their cars and left to the ice-cream palace.  
  
Everyone arrived to the ice-cream palace in less than 10 minutes. After finishing their ice cream everyone started chatting away. Feeling a little bored and claustrophobic Pan decided to take leave. "Hey, I'm just going to go for a little walk. I need some fresh air."  
  
"Okay baby," Ubuu said smiling. "Just don't be too long."  
  
Smiling down at him she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. She gave a deep sigh as the cool breeze rushed through her thick raven-colored hair. She looked up at the sky staring at the beautiful moon and stars.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
Trunks walked down the sidewalk with his head down. He had just left Capsule Corps. Learning who he was they gave him the spot as Vice President immediately which he was very happy about. They gave him the address to where his grandparents lived and he was on his way there.  
  
Not paying very much attention to where he was walking, he slammed into something hard. He heard a big "OOF" from whatever, or whomever he hit. He looked up to see what it was exactly he hit and to his surprise he saw a very beautiful raven-haired and chocolate brown-eyed young woman. To his surprise, her eyes looked so familiar to him. "Hey!" The girl shouted. "Why don't you watch your going she said as she sat on the sidewalk.  
  
Trunks blushed. "Oh excuse me, my apologies," he spoke softly, a bit embarrassed. He stood up, "Where are my manners" He handed her a hand to help her get up and she took it. She brushed herself off. Handing out his hand again, he spoke, "I'm so sorry Miss. Um, my name is Trunks Briefs."  
  
Standing there and staring at him for a moment, she started to think. `Now why does that name sound so familiar?' "Oh yes, um sorry, it wasn't really all your fault," she laughed nervously. "I'm pretty much to blame too." He smiled at her. She took his hand and started to shake it. "My name is Pan Son."  
  
Trunks started to choke at the sound of the name. "Pan Son?" He questioned her.  
  
"Yes, nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh yes, you too," he smiled. He started to get flashbacks and then remembered one thing in his mind that stood out the most, the voice of a 5 year old boy, `I'm going to marry her.' Smiling again. He laughed, causing a confusing look to flash over Pan's face. "I'm sorry, I know this is going to sound stupid, but do you remember me, or know me that is?"  
  
Pan looked over him for a minute. "I'm sorry, I don't. I don't believe we've ever met before."  
  
"Yes we have, I met you when you were just a tiny newborn." Pan looked at him weirdly. "Trunks Briefs, Bulma Briefs son," he said raising his eyebrows trying to help her out.  
  
`Bulma Briefs,' she thought to herself over and over again. "Oh Kami! That blue haired woman in all those pictures with my family! That must make your father, Vegeta! The prince of our saiyan race!" Pan said in a total outburst.  
  
"Yes, I believe that's them," he said with a pure smile of gold.  
  
"Grandpa Goku and my father have told me so many stories about your mother and your father. Your mother, she seemed like such a wonderful woman. I'm so sorry about what happened to her."  
  
"Yes she was, but it's okay, that was over 20 years ago."  
  
A large smile formed on Pan's face. "Come! You must see everyone," she said pulling his arm tightly. She had a grip like a vice. "I'm sure they would all be happy to see you."  
  
"Um okay if you think so, I'll come."  
  
"Great! Let's go. You can fly right?"  
  
"Of course." They then flew off towards the Ice cream Palace. With a smile Trunks looked at Pan as she flew a bit ahead. `I'm gonna marry that woman,' he laughed to himself.  
  
Okay well that is the end of chapter 1! I hope you all liked it! So please review, and if you have any suggestions of any type, just e-mail me at [1]WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com Thank you!  
  
MiChan ^. ~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:WildLiLDrummerGurl@hotmail.com 


End file.
